With you i'm just me
by yamusli12
Summary: Violet es una adolescente que una noche sufre un accidente, la chocó el auto donde iba Justin Bieber, ella no sabe que es una estrella pop y Justin toma esto como una ventaja. ¿Como irán las cosas entre ellos? ¿descubrirá Violet quien es el en realidad
1. Prologo

With you i'm just me

Vivo en Saunset Les Plen un pueblo chico cerca de la playa es bastante tranquilo y aburrido, no vienen muchos turistas ni siquiera cuando temporada de vacaciones como ahora. La mayoría de las noches las paso en la playa con mis amigos, cantando y hablando de cualquier cosa.

Ok, vamos a ser sinceros desde el principio. No soy la clase de chica que esperan que sea, escucho bandas que nadie conoce, no soy coqueta pero me gusta estar arreglada, mis reacciones en distintas situaciones son algo inesperadas, soy demasiado directa para decir las cosas, no tengo filtro a la hora de hablar, ando en longboard, me expreso a través de la música y el dibujo y eso explica porque la mayoría del tiempo tengo las manos manchadas con acrílico, amo a los gatos, me apasiona la fotografía , no miro televisión, uso solo la computadora para bajar música o para ver dónde va a tocar mi banda under favorita. No tengo mejor amiga si no un mejor amigo, Mike, es la persona que mejor me comprende, somos inseparables, pero solo es eso, mi mejor amigo más como un hermano y los dos estamos bien con eso.

No tengo hermanos y por más raro que suene, siendo hija única, mi padres son muy liberales, siempre dejaron que yo tome mis propias decisiones en mi vida.

Tengo 17 años y nunca me enamoré, tuve novios pero nunca estuve totalmente enamorada, no podía verlos más que como amigos, supongo que no ha llegado el chico correcto, tampoco es que estoy desesperadamente buscándolo, siempre dije: que llegue cuando llegue y que todo fluya.


	2. The accident

_The moon is on my side_

_I have no reason to run_

_So will someone come and carry me home tonight_

_The angels never arrived_

_But I can hear the choir_

_So will someone come and carry me home_

Siete y cuarto de la mañana, suena mi despertador y en momentos como estos me pregunto por qué pongo la alarma tan temprano si se que después me vuelvo a dormir. Extiendo mi brazo para apagarlo cuando veo que hay un papel mi mesita de luz.

"Papa y yo nos fuimos temprano a una reunión del trabajo no volvemos hasta mañana por la tarde. Te prepare tu comida favorita, está en la heladera. Te amamos."

Bueno esto definitivamente cambia las cosas, la casa es solamente para mí. Siento a Cash, mi gato, que se está haciendo una bolita al mi costado, lo acaricio y le doy unos besitos.

-¿Cómo esta el gatito más hermoso del mundo?- Le hable como si fuera un bebé.

Ronroneo y acostó su cabeza en mi mano, sonreí, salté de la cama, conecte el mp3 en el equipo y subí todo el volumen.

_'Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep_

_Up above_

_in my head, instead of going under_

_'Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep_

_Up above in my head, instead of going under_

_Instead of going under_

_(Instead of going under)_

_Instead of going under_

_(Instead of going under)_

Cuando la música empieza a llenar mi cuarto ya me siento con más energía que hace cinco minutos, bajo las escaleras y voy directamente a la cocina, todavía en mi pijama. Termine de desayunar y de poner agua y comida a Cash, saco mi celular del bolsillo para llamar a Mike pero veo que recién con las ocho y seguramente el todavía sigue durmiendo a pata suelta en su cama, lo guardo y voy al baño de mi habitación para bañarme. Cuando termino de ponerme una musculosa suelta, un par de shorts de jean y mis zapatillas Supra, ya eran las 10:00, agarro mi mp3, mi Long, mi cámara y voy a la casa de Mike. Entro sin golpear, después de 10 años de amistad estos modales se fueron perdiendo cada vez que el venia o yo iba a su casa.

-Hola Andre! – Saludo a su mamá con un beso en la mejilla – Mike, ¿sigue durmiendo?

-Buen día, linda. Recién termino de tomar el desayuno y se fue a su cuarto. ¿Quieres un cupcake? Recién salidos del horno.

-Si, gracias –Muerdo un pedazo – mmm, esta delicioso- digo mientras voy a la escalera para ir al cuarto de Mike

Dejo el long en la puerta de la habitación y la abro, estaba Mike tocando la guitarra, sentado en su cama dándome la espalda, agarro mi cámara que tengo colgada en el cuello y saco una foto, no se dio cuenta que entré, fui sin hacer ruido hacia el y le grito en la oreja.

-¡Buenos días tonto!- Se sobresalto y se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

-¡Dios! Violet, realmente me asustaste esta vez, mocosa- Me dijo con una mano en el corazón.

-Mike a veces eres tan marica- Dije riéndome de él.

- ja ja ja, que graciosa. ¿Qué haces acá tan temprano?

-Estaba aburrida en casa, mamá y papá no vuelven hasta mañana

-¿Qué haces acá tan temprano?

-Mama y papa se fueron y no vuelven hasta mañana, estaba muy aburrida en casa sola.-Dije cuando me sentaba en la punta de la cama

-Bueno, hagamos algo a la noche con los chicos entonces. Trajiste el long?

-Sabes que no salgo a ningún lado sin él, ¿llamo a Dan, a Luke y a los demás para juntarnos a patear tipo 10 en la curva?-Saque mi celular del bolsillo, escribí el mensaje y se lo mande a Luke, el siempre es que termina de arreglar todas las salidas.

-Sí, dale. Hoy llego el long que pedí por internet la semana pasada y estoy más que ansioso por probarlo.

-¿En serio? que genial, donde esta?-pregunte y me señalo abajo de la cama, me agacho y lo saco- Esta muy bueno, Mike. Me encanta.

-Si no te encariñes con el que solo lo voy a usar yo

-Que malvado- Sonó mi celular, un mensaje- Me dice Luke que ya está todo arreglado, a las diez en la curva, el trae pizza.

* * *

><p>Pasamos la mañana hablando de cualquier cosa, almorcé en su casa con su madre y su hermanita menor, Jennie. A las nueve y media salimos andando en long hasta la curva, la noche era calmada y cálida, cuando llegamos ya estaban Luke, Dan, su novia Lily, Kevin, Mark y Simon.<p>

-heey!-Salude a Luke con un abrazo- ¿cómo andas? ¿No viene Lucy?

-No, está enferma, estuve todo el día cuidándola hoy- Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-uuh, pobre dile que se recupere parte de mi- Dije tristemente, Lucy es la novia de Luke.

Saludamos a los otros chicos, y comimos sentados en el cordón la pizza mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa. Me levante para subirme al long y andar un rato, con cada patada que le doy al piso mi velocidad va aumentado hasta tal punto que me aleje mucho de los chicos, estaba doblando en la esquina cuando de la nada pasa un auto negro con los vidrios polarizados, siento que mi corazón se acelera cuando me doy cuenta que voy a poder pasar antes que el auto, este disminuye la velocidad pero ya muy tarde, estoy adelante del vehículo cuando pierdo el equilibrio del long y caigo, el auto no me choca pero siento un dolor punzante en mi cabeza producto del golpe que me di contra el cordón de la calle. El auto se detiene y sale alguien de la puerta trasera.

-Oh por dios, hey, mírame, no cierres los ojos- La persona dijo mientras levantaba mi cabeza del asfalto, mi visión se iba nublando y mis ojos se sienten pesados, por lo que no podía ver quien me estaba hablando, pero puedo decir que es un chico con la voz más angelical que haya escuchado.

-VIOLET!- Escucho a Mike gritar, quería decirle que estaba bien que no me paso nada, pero la voz angelical había robado todos mis sentido y no podía articular palabras- ¿QUE HAS HECHO? ¿ACASO NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE MANEJAS?

-Lo siento, ella a pareció de la nada, y el chofer parece ser que no la vio, en serio lo siento.- Replico con genuina culpa, Mike y la voz angelical siguieron discutiendo pero yo deje de escucharlos, me deje caer en un sueño en los brazos de un extraño que se sentían raramente cómodos y tranquilizadores.


End file.
